


My Pencil Case

by DamnBlackHeart



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Humor, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Reader-Insert, Romance, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnBlackHeart/pseuds/DamnBlackHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is a certain strawberry that oblivious to what he's doing to you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Pencil Case

Three hours passed, and you still couldn't focus on your school work.

You sigh, loosening your death grip on your pencil. _'I'm sure my answers to these history questions are half-assed.'_ you thought, trying to relax. _'Stupid Ichigo! He's always so intense and he doesn't even know it.'_

He was aggravating the living hell out of you, and it was driving you crazy. _'Look at him scowl and eye that damn question on the broad like it just insulted him.'_

You suppressed a mumble under your breath, and glanced at him once more against your better judgment. He was slouching in his seat, scribbling answers on his paper. You sighed again, watching as his frowning mouth twitch, showing his annoyance at making a mistake and getting pencil's easer shaving all over his paper.

He wasn't doing anything blatantly annoying to you or anything. He was just seating there, oblivious to what you're feeling and thinking.

And therein was the problem.

You rested your head against your hand and looked away, only to look back again. _'Wah, this is gonna be a long day.'_ you thought, frustrated.

Ichigo was leaning back in his chair once he finished. You could see the rise and fall of his chest with each clam breath. And then he turn his head.

You looked away quickly when he did, glaring at your sloppy written paper with force. You hoped that he didn't notice that you've been staring at him.

You set your pencil down and blocked out the irritating sound of the clock ticking. You frowned, staring at your paper and than you switch your glance towards your pencil.

_'Hm, I wonder....'_

You peeked at him from the corner of your eyes. _'Is he that obvious?'_

You turned, facing him. He was staring out the window and seem to be lost in thought. _'I need to get his attention._ you thought, grabbing a blank piece of paper and ripping a small part of it. You balled it up and swiftly threw it at him. It didn't hit him like you wanted it but it did manage to grab his attention.

He looked at it and follow the general path it was thrown from, meeting your eyes.

You winked and lean over, motioning for him to do the same.

"What?" he asked, making sure the teacher wasn't looking.

Your eyes scanned around, not wanting anyone to listen in.

"I wanna take out your pencil and stick it in my pencil case."

He blinked, staring at your serious face.

Slowly, your mouth curved into a mischievous smile and your eyes narrowed, burning in intensity. _'Ichigo...'_ you thought, hoping that you'd get a satisfying reaction from him.

"You don't have a pencil case."

Your whole face fell into a blank stare with your eyebrow twitching. _'That's not what I was expecting.'_

"Ichigo..." you hissed, giving him a look. "Think carefully over what I said."

He scowled, getting annoyed. 

"I don't have time to figure what the hell you want."

You frowned, looking around quickly before kicking his outstretch leg. "Jerk. You don't say that to your girlfriend!"

He sighed, still not sure what you're point is.

"Ever heard of innuendos?" you asked, rolling your eyes. "No...I doubt your strawberry head would figure that out."

You leaned closer, staring straight into his eyes. "What I want is you and I want you real bad...no, not want. I need."

His eyes widen, and before he could open his mouth to respond, the bell rang.

"Okay class, enjoy your lunches!" the teacher said, fixing her things before she left the class.

You grinned, standing up and grabbing his hand. You dragged him as best as you could out of the room. Before you could leave, you were stopped by Orihime asking you two a question about where you were going.

"I just need Ichigo's help in taking care of something for me." you stated and you continue to dragged him down the hall, getting closer to a storage room.

"...to take care of what?" he questioned, his eyes narrowing. "Is it what you said before?"

You smirked, pulling him down by his shirt and giving him a mind-blowing kiss. You pulled away, the both of you breathing hard. You smile, noticing that his eyes have gotten darker and that the both of you were right next to the door. You opened it, making sure no one was a around and than pulled him towards you.

"How do you feel about a quickie?"

"..."

"No objections. Good."

And with that, you kicked the door close.


End file.
